Oliver Quinn
Oliver Dyke '''(born July 14th, 1992) is an English professional wrestler known by his ring name '''Oliver Quinn, and is currently signed to the Caribbean Wrestling League under the Championship Wrestling Coalition (CWC) banner, as well as World Wrestling Headquarters (WWH), where he competes under the Showdown brand. Quinn is predominantly known for his time on the British and Japanese professional wrestling independent scenes, especially in Japan which is where he made a name for himself. Early Career Oliver was born in 1992 to an extremely wealthy family in Wolverhampton, and anything that he could ever desire for was given to him. It also helped that Oliver was a very talented student, eventually choosing to enroll at the High Stakes Wrestling Academy in Doncaster, and it was at this place where he meet soon to be longtime good friend, Andrei Sokolova, with the two developing a quick friendship. In 2013, both men were signed to Adrenaline Pro Wrestling and mainly competed as a tag team throughout their tenure, but could never seem to capture the Tag Team Championships. However, this would change as Dyke and Sokolova captured the APW Tag Team Championships from The Wild Brothers, giving Dyke his first championship in his wrestling career. In 2014, and after the two lost the Tag Team Championships, they both left the company, with Andrei choosing to continue working on the British independant scene, whilst Dyke decided to persue something different, and was offered a contract by Japanese based promotion, Elite Japan Wrestling, in which he accepted and moved to Japan to continue his career. Elite Japan Wrestling (2015 - 2016) Arriving into Japan, Dyke shared an apartment space with fellow Elite Japan Wrestling signee, Gareth Williams, a man that he'd met during his time in Adrenaline Pro Wrestling and had also been recently signed by the company. Both men got off to a rough start in terms of adapting to Japan, but eventually settled in well, with both learning a bit of Japanese to help them get around more. EJW was situated in Kyoto, Japan, which is where the two stayed, and they both made their debuts in March 2015 in a tag team match, where they were the victors against the team of Hiroshu Bujin and Akira Nagata after Dyke delivered a 'Boot of the Mighty' to Nagata. This was also where Dyke and Williams started to go under the names of Oliver Quinn and Yuri Williamson respectively. (more history to go here) Championship Wrestling Coalition (2017 - present) In July 2017, Oliver signed with widely recognised promotion, Championship Wrestling Coalition (CWC), and was assigned to the Caribbean Wrestling League based in San Juan, Puerto Rico. It was an unexpected move for Dyke, but he said that wrestling in the Caribbean was all part of the experience. He made his first appearance on Impacto Total 2, going under his usual ring name of Oliver Quinn and defeating Coyote Lawless in quick fashion. Quinn's streak of wins only continued, as on Impacto Total 3 he teamed with Trinity Taylors to defeat Camila Abrines and Skylar Moore, with Oliver getting the pin. On Impacto Total 4, he was approached by general manager Miguel Rivera backstage, being told to show him what he's worth, Quinn did just that and defeated Skylar Moore once again. With a hurricane hitting Puerto Rico, CWL unexpectedly held their next show in Miami, Florida, where Oliver would qualify for the CWC International Championship tournament after defeating Skylar Reynolds. After this, Hurricane Maria hit, and CWL had to take an even greater hiatus, during this time, Quinn was temporarily transferred to Alianza Campeonato Mexicano, CWC's Mexican expansion. Oliver first faced Tomohiro Takeada in the first round of the International Championship tournament, winning his match with ease. He then moved on to face Sassori Saito of CWC Legacy: Japan, winning once again to progress to the quarter finals. In what seemed like a shocker, Quinn was pinned for the first time in the quarter finals, losing to Leah Taylor of Outback Pro Wrestling. He didn't wrestle after this, but once CWL announced their return, he was excited to get back in the ring. CWL Caribbean Heavyweight Championship Pursuit/Feud With ACM Returning to CWL, Oliver was immediately placed in a battle royal for the Caribbean Heavyweight Championship, and was a factor in eliminating the champion going into the match, Ricky Sorriento. Quinn then looked to decimate the rest of the competition, racking up elimination after elimination and surviving until the final 5 competitors. He was eliminated through the combined efforts of Brien Storm, Angelica Vaughn, Dante Cutler, and Andre Holmes, and the match was eventually won by a sneaky Alex Chalwell, who had hid under the ring from the start of the match, eliminating Storm after a distraction from Aria Price, Claire Rogers, and Ximena Asenio from Alianza Campeonato Mexicano. Owner Roberto Marcano decided to punish Chalwell for his actions, forcing him to defend his title against Oliver Quinn in a No Disqualification, Falls Count Anywhere match on Impacto Total 6. Throughout this match, Quinn dominated and brutalised Chalwell, even busting him open in the process, with Chalwell still getting a bit of offence in. The finish came when Quinn was distracted by the same ACM standouts, lead by then ACM Champion Aria Price, who cost Brien Storm the Caribbean Heavyweight Championship at CWL: The Return, and Chalwell hit his finishing DDT maneouver to pick up the three count. After the match, Price led the group to attack Oliver in the ring, leaving him a bloody mess, Brien Storm tried to save Quinn from the assault, but the numbers game was too much and he also fell to the trio. Both Quinn and Storm were set to team up and face two of the ACM stars who attacked them at Impacto Total 6, Claire Rogers and Ximena Asensio, at Impacto Total 7, as both men requested the match as a result from last week's events. It main evented Impacto Total 7, and it was the team of Rogers and Asensio who emerged victorious, pinning Brien Storm after Aria Price distracted Oliver. The three invaders looked to once again beat down both Quinn and Storm, but an ally came to their rescue In the form of a hooded figure who cleared out Price, Rogers and Asensio through an attack in the dark. They revealed themselves to be Emilio Vialpando, who helped Storm and Quinn to their feet, joining them in the process and making the sides even. The following week on Impacto Total 8, Vialpando faced Aria Price in the main event, where the match went to a no contest after Quinn, Storm, Asensio and Rogers all interfered. The CWL trio stood tall to end the show, setting up Impacto Total 9. On the previously mentioned show, Oliver Quinn and Brien Storm would compete in singles action against Claire Rogers and Ximena Asensio respectively. Both matches ended in the same manner, with the CWL duo going for their finishers, and the ACM superstar that wasn't competing interfering to cause a disqualification. Impacto Total 10 was the final stop before the CWL supershow, Aces High, and had a huge main event of Vialpando and Storm taking on Rogers and Price. Once again, this match resulted in a no contest when both teams couldn't stop brawling, and with Quinn and Asensio interfering. Aces High was the final stop in the war between these two teams, and it was going to be decided in La Jaula de la Muerte, otherwise known as Lethal Lockdown. The match would start with Brien Storm and Ximena Asensio, who would then be followed by Oliver Quinn, Claire Rogers, Aria Price, and finally Emilio Vialpando in that order. This was considered a brutal and hellacious match, with Quinn being busted open from a direct chair shot to the head, which was thought to have given him a concussion, but it was revealed after the match that he had only come away with minor injuries. Just like all of their previous matches, this match went to a No Contest after the Lethal Lockdown structure collapsed on all of the wrestlers, forcing personnel and Miguel Rivera to intervene. Afterwards, Miguel Rivera and Lara Pegorino, General Managers of CWL and ACM respectively, came out to announce that both companies would be working together from now on, annoucing the El Campeonato Latinoamericano de Tercias, otherwise known as the Latin American Trios Titles, which would cross over both promotions. World Wrestling Headquarters (2017 - present) In November 2017, Dyke was known to be in talks with another widely recognised company across North America, World Wrestling Headquarters, and it wasn't short after until a deal was finalised and Oliver was assigned to the Showdown brand under his consistent and usual ring name, Oliver Quinn. He made his debut in December 2017, defeating John Blade in a quick match. The next week, Quinn actually managed to grab himself the main event spot, facing and defeating Arthur McKay in a lengthy match, and after this, WWH took a break due to the holidays, and to let their competitors spend time with their families. Alliance with Carson Campbell During this break, Oliver was frequently seen interacting with another wrestler also signed to Showdown called Carson Campbell. The two had actually met in New Zealand earlier that year, when Quinn was wrestling in that location for a special event, and became good friends in the process. Campbell had his own problems with Keegan Ryan, after being defeated and spat on after the match by Ryan. Quinn objected to this, telling Ryan "he had mess with the wrong person", and a tag match was made for Showdown. It pitted Quinn and Campbell up against Keegan Ryan, and Wildcard Champion, Konrad Raab.